The Suicide of Yang Xiao Long
by thisissparta789789
Summary: After a heavy handed prosecutor tries to throw the book at Yang for injuring Mercury, Yang makes the frightening and disturbing decision to end her own life at a press conference, shocking all of Remnant. (Warning: Contains suicide (duh), depictions of mental illness, and gore.)


It had been 3 days since Yang's fight with Mercury. Since then, Yang had been vilified in the press for allegedly attacking Mercury unprovoked. Yang continued to protest her innocence, despite a special prosecutor vowing to have the book thrown at Yang as part of his "tough on crime" agenda that saw people go to prison for decades for minor crimes. Citing an obscure portion of Vale's criminal code, he vowed to have Yang hanged from the gallows for attempted murder.

* * *

Inside a press conference room, TV cameras were set up. Today, several figures were to make statements about the fight and the ensuing prosecution. Surprisingly, the rest of Team RWBY was absent. Only Yang was present from her team.

The blonde, dressed in a business suit, washed up in a bathroom, fixing her hair and washing her face. Once she was done, she pulled out a manila envelope from a bag. She paused and sighed, trying to fight back tears. "I'm sorry, guys. It has to be this way."

She then pulled out a piece of paper with writing on both sides of it and carefully placed it inside the envelope. She then reached into her bag again and paused.

She said, "I love you, Ruby. Please, take care of dad, Zwei, Uncle Qrow, and the rest of the team for me."

She then pulled out a revolver. She flipped open the cylinder and loaded a single bullet. She then spun the cylinder so that the bullet would be ready to fire. She then placed it in the envelope.

As she did, she thought to herself, _"It has come down to this. Damn you, Mercury, Cinder, Emerald, and especially you Neo, you pink and white-haired bitch. I'll see you all in hell. This isn't a suicide. This is murder. You all are the ones pulling the trigger, not me."_

She then put the manila envelope in her bag and walked out, ready to protest her innocence one last time.

* * *

When she walked into the conference room, she was instantly barraged with questions. Her lawyer, a friend of the Xiao Long family, sat down next to her, not knowing of Yang's plan.

Yang said, "Alright, I'll start answering questions by myself."

Her lawyer turned to her and whispered loudly, "Are you crazy?! You'll self-indict yourself! You're facing the God damn death penalty!"

"Shut up," Yang replied to him. "I can do this." She then turned to the reporters and pointed one out. "You, go."

The reporter, holding a scroll for note taking, asked, "Miss Xiao Long, you said that Mercury hit you first. How is that possible when the TV clearly showed you hit first?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Yang replied. "Mercury's team mate, Emerald, has shapeshifting and illusion as her semblance. She shapeshifted as Mercury and placed an illusion to the crowd to cover up her attack. She then changed back and disappeared to let Mercury take the hit. It was planned from the beginning." She then pointed out another reporter. "You, go ahead."

"What is your reaction to supposed heavy-handedness by the prosecutor in your case?"

"Well," Yang replied. "Allow me to rant about the prosecutor. I think Mr. Jonathan Verton is a psychopathic sadist who seeks pleasure in hurting others. This is why he uses loopholes and obscure legalese to put people in prison for the rest of their lives for minor crimes like theft, drug possession, and burglary. This is also why I think he is not fit to be a prosecutor."

After a barrage of questions hit her in response to her inflammatory statement, she stood up and said, holding the mic, "Now, if there are any children under 12 watching, please, have them leave the room. They do not deserve to see what happens next." She then grabbed the manila envelope from her bag and placed it on the desk. "This envelope contains my final statement. It also contains the tool that I will use for my final exit."

Her lawyer was confused by this. He said, "Yang, sit down!"

Then, Yang grabbed her revolver from her envelope, shocking the crowd. She said, "Don't worry, I'm only gonna hurt myself, nobody else."

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, watching from Team RWBY's dorm room, all gasped as Yang drew the gun.

Ruby screamed, "Yang, no! Dont do it! Please!"

Blake said to herself, "Holy shit, Yang... You've legitimately gone too far this time."

Weiss hugged a sobbing Ruby as she stared at the TV is fear and anticipation. She thought, _"Yang, whatever you do, don't do it!"_

* * *

Back at the conference, a reporter screamed, "Yang, don't do it! You have so much to live for!"

"No I don't," Yang replied. "Verton wants to kill me. Well, if he wants me dead, I'll make sure I go out on my own fucking terms." She then cocked the gun.

An Atlesian guard tried to edge up on her, but Yang quickly turned around, held her hand out, and said, "Dude, back off. I don't want to get blood and brains all over your precious uniform." The guard complied and backed away.

Another reporter cried out, "Yang, please!"

"Now, " Yang said. "I'd like to say that I am sorry to my fans, my friends, and especially my family. Ruby, you've been the greatest leader and sister anyone could have. Blake, I love you. I genuinely love you, in a romantic sense." Yang then laughed a bit. "I guess this means I've come out as bisexual." She then became serious again. "Weiss, you are Ruby's best friend. Please, take care of her. Dad, don't cry for me, but instead be proud that me and Ruby made it this far. Trust me, she will carry on my legacy." She then paused and sighed. "To Zwei, my dog, I'm gonna miss you a lot. Don't worry, Ruby will be there to take care of you, and I'll visit you and everyone else in spirit."

She then pointed the gun up.

"Well, goodbye, everyone. It's been a fun 17 and a half years."

She put the barrel of the gun in her mouth, waving to the crowd as she did.

Then, time stopped.

A loud pop was heard, and blood spewed from the back of Yang's head as she fell to the ground.

* * *

Back at the dorm, when Yang shot herself, Ruby cried out, _**"YAAAAANG!"**_ She then collapsed to the floor, crying as several other students rushed into the room after what had just transpired.

Pyrrha ran to Ruby, comforting her as tears poured out of her eyes. She said, "There, there. It's gonna be okay. Yang loves you. Yang loves you, Ruby."

Blake walked up to the TV and placed her hand on the screen, saying, "Yang... You actually felt that way..." Her hand then quickly turned into a fist as she lowered her head and began sobbing to herself. After several moments, she turned around and reached for her bow, pulling it apart.

Pyrrha said, "Blake... You're a..."

"I'm a faunus... Yes... I promised Yang I would reveal the secret when we won the tournament, but I guess that'll never happen now." Blake then buried her face in her hands, crying more.

* * *

In Cinder's dorm, her team watched the ensuing chaos with anticipation. Cinder smiled and said, "We have started the fire."

Emerald was not smiling. She looked genuinely disturbed by the suicide. "Holy shit... She actually fucking did it..."

Mercury patted her back and said, "Stop worrying about her. After all, she was just another obstacle. After all, you're pretty used to blood and guts, Em."

"I know, but... I guess I've always seen suicide as downright disturbing, no matter how much bad shit I've seen. It's just... To think that someone would think that ending their own life is the only option... It doesn't sit right with me."

Neo just smiled. She then turned off the TV and stood up. In a rare move for her, she spoke and said, "I never expected Yang to go out like that. I actually held some respect for her as an opponent of mine. Well, I guess that ends that rivalry. We'll never truly know who was the better fighter, me or her."

Cinder turned to her and said, "Whatever. I hold no respect for my enemies. All they do is just stand in the way."


End file.
